Whether a homeowner decides to hire a contractor or take the risk of making modifications to his home himself, it is well-known that the process can be very costly and time-consuming. One such construction project is the installation of a shower, requiring one to install shower walls, a subfloor, a pre-slope, a drain, and a shower curb, to name a few. The shower curb is a structure located at a bottom portion of a shower that prevents water from overflowing out of the shower onto the bathroom floor. In other words, a shower curb is a structure rising up from the shower floor to contain water within the shower stall. A shower curb is typically no higher than any stair riser in the home. It is low enough for an individual to step over in order to get into and out of the shower, while being high enough to keep water within the shower stall.
Shower curbs are typically used when installing tiled shower areas and other shower enclosures that require installation of a structure to prevent the overflow of water. Typically, shower enclosures are built using pre-established construction techniques, and they require many hours to prepare and construct. Prefabricated shower curbs must be individually cut to the proper length. Most shower curbs are made of concrete or other heavy material.
Using modern standard construction methods, a skilled shower installer will start out by framing the area which will define the shower floor. During the initial framing step, several pieces of lumber may be installed at the entrance of the shower area to form the shower curb. Typically, three pieces of lumber will be stacked one on top of the other, forming a three-tier lumber structure defining the shower curb. Commonly used lumber pieces for such purposes are two-by-fours and one-by-fours. As is well-known in the art, the actual dimensions (height by width) for a two-by-four are 1.5 inches by 3.5 inches and the actual dimensions (height by width) for a one-by-four is 0.75 inches by 1.5 inches. The length of the lumber pieces will vary. The lumber pieces will typically be cut to provide a length that will accommodate the width of the shower entrance. The typical shower entrance in the United States is 60 inches wide but may be more or less. For example, a two-person shower stall is typically 72 inches wide. Also, a shower width may be customized according to a homeowner's specifications.
After the lumber is installed, a pre-slope may be created within the frame. The pre-slope, which usually consists of cementation material, is then constructed at a grade of 0.25 inch per linear foot towards the shower drain. The pre-slope ensures that the water is channeled at a particular pitch into the drain. A waterproof shower area liner, also referred to as the shower membrane, may then be placed over the pre-slope and the bottom flange of the shower drain. The top flange of the shower drain is then installed over the waterproof liner properly covering the drain hole. The waterproof liner is then secured to each of the stud walls of the shower at least 8 inches above the subfloor, as is required by many building codes. The waterproof liner also covers the three-tier lumber structure forming the curb. The walls of the shower are then installed, which is well known in the art.
At this point the shower curb is precut and installed, providing a barrier for water containment. Floor mud may then be used to create a base floor for the shower area. By slopping the material at 0.25 inches per linear foot towards the finished shower drain proper drainage is achieved. Once the mortar is cured, the tile is placed and set on the shower base as well as the walls, and, finally, the shower curb.
Prefabricated showers are also desirable to many individuals. One advantage is that the customer can see the product prior to completion. Another advantage is that color matching and additional features such as extra shelves for placing containers and soap can be added prior to the installation itself. Prefabricated showers have the added benefit of providing properly sloped flooring for proper water drainage. Nevertheless, these prefabricated shower enclosures are very expensive. They also have a tendency to be uneven and often give a hollow appearance.
This process of building a finished shower area, including a shower curb, is time consuming and requires experience and skill, especially when constructing the proper slope for the shower floor. The mortar used also requires time to cure, often adding an additional 24 hours to the process. If not executed correctly, the water may not drain properly and could possibly remain in the pan area making the shower floor very wet and slippery, which is dangerous and inconvenient. Additionally, most shower curbs are heavy because they are made out of solid materials such as concrete. An installer is also required to have the experience and tools necessary to cut the curb to the proper length to provide a precise fit within the shower frame. A great amount of skill, experience, and the proper manpower and tools are usually required to properly install a shower curb.
Other problems, limitations and disadvantages associated with existing solutions are that multiple pieces of lumber are required. Also, installation of the three-tier two-by-four curb design requires use of screws too low in the shower area, which could possibly cause leaks. Some shower curbs are built using a PVC mesh design, which is well-known in the art. Nevertheless, this design requires the use of mortar, which takes very long to cure adding even more time to the installation process.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a shower curb apparatus and method of use that reduces the materials, tools, time, and skill required to install a shower curb.